Alyssa Milano
Birth name Alyssa Jayne Milano Born December 19, 1972 in Brooklyn, New York, USA Notable Roles Samantha Micelli in Who's the Boss? Phoebe Halliwell in Charmed Notable Episodes Charmed: Morality Bites Awards 1986 Best Young Supporting Actress, Young Artist Awards Alyssa-Milano-2.jpg Starring Roles Series Role Year(s) Season(s) Who's the Boss? Samantha Micelli 1984–1992 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 1997–1998 6 Charmed Phoebe Halliwell 1998–2006 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Romantically Challenged Rebecca 2010 1 Mistresses (USA) Savannah Davis 2013–2014 1 2 Guest Starring Roles Series Role Episode Airdate MacGyver Penny 4x09 - Cleo Rocks February 6, 1989 The Outer Limits (1995) Hannah Valesic 1x17 - Caught in the Act July 1, 1995 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x28 - Deja Vu All Over Again April 14, 1997 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x29 - All Beths Are Off April 21, 1997 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x30 - Ultimatums and the Single Guy April 28, 1997 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x31 - Going Places May 5, 1997 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x32 - Secrets and Lies and More Lies May 12, 1997 Melrose Place Jennifer Mancini 5x33/34 - Who's Afraid of Amanda Woodward? May 19, 1997 Spin City Meg Winston 2x11 - They Shoot Horses, Don't They? December 10, 1997 Fantasy Island (1998) Gina Williams 1x02 - Superfriends October 3, 1998 Spin City Meg Winston 5x17 - Rain on My Charades February 28, 2001 Family Guy Herself 3x03 - Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington July 25, 2001 My Name Is Earl Billie Cunningham 3x06 - Frank's Girl October 25, 2007 My Name Is Earl Billie 3x18 - Killerball April 24, 2008 My Name Is Earl Billie 3x21 - Camdenites May 15, 2008 Castle Kyra Blaine 2x12 - A Rose for Everafter January 11, 2010 Specials and Made-for-TV Movies Title Role Airdate Series/Banner The Canterville Ghost Jennifer Canterville 1986 Crash Course Vanessa Crawford January 17, 1988 NBC Sunday Night at the Movies Dance 'Til Dawn Shelly Sheridan October 23, 1988 NBC Sunday Night at the Movies The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV? Sarah August 31, 1990 Casualites of Love: The Long Island Lolita Story Amy Fisher January 3, 1993 CBS Sunday Movie At Home with the Webbers Fan April 1993 Candles in the Dark Sylvia Velliste December 3, 1993 The Family Channel Original Confessions of a Sorority Girl Rita Summers July 29, 1994 The Surrogate Amy Winslow October 22, 1995 ABC Sunday Night Movie To Brave Alaska Denise Harris November 3, 1996 ABC Sunday Night Movie Goldrush: A Real Life Alaskan Adventure Frances Ella 'Fizzy' Fitz March 8, 1998 ABC Sunday Night Movie Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom April (voice) July 9, 2004 Nickelodeon Original Reinventing the Wheelers Annie Stevens 2007 ABC Movie of the Week Single with Parents Louisa 2008 Me and Everyone Else Mia Stevens 2008 ABC Family Original Wisegal Patty Montanari March 15, 2008 Lifetime Original Sundays at Tiffany's Jane Claremont December 6, 2010 Lifetime Original Talk, News and Game Show Appearances Series Episode Airdate The New Hollywood Squares December 21-25, 1987 Maury December 6, 1991 The Rosie O'Donnell Show September 26, 1996 The Rosie O'Donnell Show March 6, 1998 Late Night with Conan O'Brien November 18, 1998 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno November 22, 2001 Revealed with Jules Asner July 1, 2002 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno September 3, 2003 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno September 4, 2003 Good Day Live January 21, 2004 On-Air with Ryan Seacrest March 4, 2004 The View October 4, 2004 The Tony Danza Show October 5, 2004 The Ellen DeGeneres Show October 29, 2004 The Tony Danza Show November 25, 2004 The Tony Danza Show July 26, 2005 Isaac December 3, 2005 The Reichen Show April 19, 2006 Category:Alyssa milano Category:Justin Category:Mediamass Category:Cartoon Network Category:Charmed Category:Who's the boss Category:Justin's favorite creature Category:Family guy Category:Jimmy neutron